fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Locky Origins/Costumes
During the game you unlock secret costumes to the playable characters, here the full list of it: Locky *'Scout': Based on Scout from TF2. It's unlocked beating the first world collecting all the Orbz. *'Rayman': Based on Rayman from Rayman series. It can be buyed on Wario's Shop for 300 coins. *'Sam '("DLC"): Based on Sam from Sam & Max series. It's unlocked after you beat a DLC world. SDMK Sam *'Koopa Troopa': This one can be changed to Green, Red, Blue and Yellow, to unlock beat a boss with Sam *'Yarn': Sam made of yarn. Beat Sam's Yarn. *'Alex Suit (DLC)': Based on Alex Ember Koopa, you must beat the Koopalings' Madness DLC World as Sam to unlock it. *'Orange Bird Costume': Based on Orange Bird from Angry Birds. To unlock this, defeat 100 enemies. *'Wreck-It Ralph Costume': Based on Wreck-It Ralph. Unlocked by beating 20 enemies in 8-bit Town. *'Swampert Suit': Based on Sam's favorite Pokémon. Unlocked by swimming on water for 2 minutes. T'S' Doh Spark *'McCloud': Based on Fox from the Star Fox series. It's unlocked after you beat the Star Spark 64 minigame. Jasper Pablo *'Han Solo': Based on Han from Star Wars franchise. Beat T'S' Star Wars to unlock this costume. *'Pyro': Based on Pyro from TF2. Get all the Orbz from World 7 to unlock this costume. SGY *'Spiky Shy Guy Yellow': Beat 5 bosses with SGY. *'Striker Shy Guy Yellow': Collect all Orbz in World 5. *'King Boo Face :' Clear Shy Guy Gun *'Skips Suit :' Beat 7 bosses with SGY *'8-Bit Suit :' Clear Shy Guy Gun in hard *'Zombie Suit :' Beat 100 enemies with SGY Elise *'Yinyang shirt': Elise's yinyang shirt worn on Swapnote. Default. *'Trainer Touko outfit': The outfit worn by Touko from Pokémon Special. Unlocked by completing the world The Secret of Rushing as Elise. *'Reaper cloak': A black hooded cloak similar to that of Rose Reaper's. Complete the world Nightmare Realm as Elise. *'S.O.S. Brigade uniform': The outfit worn by Haruhi from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Unlocked by completing the minigame I see you shipping down there as Elise. *'Yata Kitty costume': A random kitty-esque outfit. Unlocked by completing the world Cat Rainbow as Elise. *'Knight of Skyloft uniform': A Skyloftian Knight's uniform. Unlocked by completing the world 8-bit Town as Elise. *'Shadow Princess dress': The outfit worn by Elise's Adventure Time persona, Shadow Princess. Unlocked by completing the world Nova Woods as Elise. *'Goddess Touko outfit': Elise's God Tier outfit seen in Yatastuck. Unlocked by completing the world Land of the Banned as both Elise and Osaka. Plazzap Cobs Peira Noid Tom *'Abed': Based on Abed. To unlock this costume, the player needs beat the Paint-Insane-Ball minigame. *'Dark Abed': A Dark version of Abed. To unlock this costume, the player needs beat Paint-Insane-Ball in a record time. LL93 NC89 SMB64 *'Finn Costume:' A costume based off of Finn the Human from Adventure Time. His demon sword is strapped to his backpack. *'Jake Costume:' A costume based off of Jake the Dog from Adventure Time. Your shirt and pants appeared an orange-yellow color, and you wear a cap resembling Jake's face. *'Beemo Costume:' A costume based off of Beemo from Adventure Time. You wear Beemo-styled clothing. *'Ice King Costume:' A costume based off of the Ice King from Adventure Time. *'Dipper Pines Costume:' A costume based off of Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. *'Mabel's Sweaters:' A custume based off of the sweaters that are worn by Mabel from Gravity Falls. *'Questiony the Question Mark Costume:' Soos' costume Questiony the Question Mark from Gravity Falls. Brochi Brock Osaka Locky Origins/Costumes Locky Origins/Costumes